Belonging
by Ficsmith
Summary: She belonged to him, weather she knew it or not. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

She belonged to him, weather she knew it or not.

CHAPTER 1

He almost couldn't contain himself, watching that leech hold her. It should be him, to be holding her, loving her, claiming her as his own. He almost jumped down from the building he was perched on and ripped his undead head off. Clenching his fist so hard he felt black blood drip down his palm, he thought 'Soon. Soon she will realize who she belongs with'

Just then the leech made the mistake of kissing what is his. His vision going red, he jumped down and grabbing him by the throat, threw him into the side of the building. He turned to Isabelle who froze for a second in surprise then jumped into action, grabbing her whip. However, he was much faster and hit her in the side of her head knocking her out cold. He felt sick hurting her but it was necessary.

He turned to the rat boy and saw he was already unconscious. 'Weak', he thought bitterly, 'she deserves better'. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Before he killed him he would make him watch as he claimed Isabelle. Smiling at the thought, he quickly made a portal rune and carefully picking up the black haired beauty, he stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***SEBASTIAN***

He would make sure she loved him before he claimed her, and though it would be tough with the rat boy still alive, he was sure he could manage it. He would pamper her and give her everything she could ever want. He knew from the moment they met, she was for him. They were both dark and loved killing and death.

Sebastian took them inside and, dumping the rat boy on the floor, he took Isabelle upstairs to their room. He gently set her on the bed and drew a healing rune and a sleeping rune before heading back downstairs again.

He picked up Rat Boy by the back of his shirt and headed to the dungeon in the basement. He put him on a table of blessed medal and strapped him down before hooking up a camera to a T.V. in the corner. It was live footage of him and Isabelle's room and currently showed her sleeping soundly.

Deciding he was in the mood for torture, he drew some silencing runes on the walls and, grabbing a bucket of holy water and dumped it on Rat Boy to wake him up. He surged awake with a scream of pain and thrashed in agony. Sebastian smirked at the scream, feeling a surge of sadistic pleasure run through him. He picked up a holy metal blade and let Rat Boy see it before putting it on his chest. "You've touched what is mine. Now you will learn, leech" With that he dug it into him and started to carve a pretty picture, Rat Boys screams music to his ears.

After a while he got bored and stepped back to admire his work. It was a shame that in a bit, Rat Boy would heal and his masterpiece would be gone. He suddenly had a genius idea. When she did love him, to prove it, he would have kill Rat Boy herself! It was a foolproof method to make sure she wouldn't trick him. He was suddenly in a much better mood.

He looked at the camera and saw his dark Angel was up and apparently searching for a weapon. He was glad he had installed sound so he could hear her. "Mother fucking, ass licking, cock sucking, son of a BITCH!" She was apparently very frustrated. He gave one last glance at the pathetic excuse for a living being on the table, shaking in rage and pain.

Sebastian went upstairs, preparing to sway Isabelle to his side in taking over the world. He would make sure she lost her petty morals and sense of 'duty' towards downworlders and 'innocent people'. No one was completely innocent, he knew this firsthand.

Opening the door, he saw Isabelle pacing and still cursing like a sailor. As soon as she saw him, she pounced and tried to claw his face. He merely caught her and held her close, pinning her arms to her side's. He had anticipated something like that.

"Let me go you bastard! I will kill you! YOU FILTHY PEICE OF-" he cut her off with his lips. She froze for an instant, before ripping away from him with confused eyes. "The fuck?"

He smiled at her and set her down. "Trying to escape will result in immense pain, but not for you, for Rat Boy. Understood?"

She hesitated for an instant before nodding begrudgingly. "Where is Simon? What have you done with him?"

"That can wait for later. Now, I want to show you something" He pulled out an iPad and showed her live footage of a city in Russia, currently being attacked by a small army of his Endarkened and demons.

Watching her carefully, he saw the way her face lit up and her eyes sparkled at the death and destruction that was picked out in detail due to the high powered camera.

He leaned back with a smug look on his face. "What?" Isabelle demanded.

"I knew it. Your just like me. Dark. Sadistic. Evil"

"I am not like you!"

"I'm not blind, Isabelle. I could see the way your face lit up at the death going on right now" He leaned in "admit it Isabelle. You belong on the dark side. Good doesn't suit you. And think of what power you could have. We will rule the world together. You are so much better than the mundanes, and if you want, we could spare the Downworlders and shadowhunters who do not rebel. All you have to do is love me and be loyal. We could accomplish so much"

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to just-"

"There is another thing. If you do love me and are loyal, we can use Lithe's power and bring back Max"

AN; Sorry it took so long. I have other story's I'm working on. Anyways R&R. ideas are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***ISABELLE***

Isabelle froze. She almost didn't want to believe him, but the look in his eyes was completely genuine. She stared at him in surprise and a small amount of hope. "How do I know your not lying?"

Sebastian smiled at her, "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying"

She did, even though a small alarm bell went off in the back of her mind. Isabelle was immediately captured by the endless black pits that were his eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She felt her body responding and her eyes slid shut. Sebastian's tounge traced her lips and she unwittingly opened her mouth to his triumphant tounge.

Isabelle suddenly found herself on the bed with her hands in his hair. Coming to her senses, she jerked away and stared up at him, panting for breath.

Sebastian leaned in and traced her ear with his tounge, electing a shiver from Isabelle. "Do you still believe I'm lying?" she shook her head and he smirked.

"Well, I believe it's time for us to eat. Come on". She realized then, how hungry she was, and got up to follow him.

***SIMON***

He was still in a slight pain from the holy metal table he was attached to, but the pain from seeing Isabelle willingly kiss the son of a- very nice lady actually, but still, he felt as if someone had reached into his chest and pulled out his unbeating heart and walked on it.

Before they left the room, Sebastard looked right at the camera and smirked. Simon realized that he was winning. He was actually winning over Isabelle.

***SEBASTIAN***

He pulled out some spaghetti and meatballs, but made sure not to let Isabelle make the food. He had been in Idris long enough to know that she couldn't cook for her life. After about 30 minutes, he laid the food on the table and handed Isabelle a fork.

She immediately dug in and scarfed down food. He realized that he hadn't fed her for almost a whole day and he had no idea how long ago she had eaten.

When she finished she sat back in her chair and almost fell asleep in the chair. Sebastian came around the table and picked her up gently. He laid he down in their bed and stepped back to watch her sleep.

He quietly shut off the light and went downstairs to the dungeon. Opening the door, he smiled a deadly smile at Rat Boy on the table. "Did you enjoy the show? I certainly did"

Rat Boy roared in rage. He jerked on his bonds and yelled, "She won't fall for you! She'll always love ME"

Sebastian's smile faltered as he picked up a particularly wicked, jagged, rusty blade that he kept specifically for scenarios like this, "Oh, but she is falling for me. I've already won" He pressed the blade to Rat Boy ear, and severed it cleanly.

AN: sorry if it's not as long, I moved to my sister's for 3 weeks, so things will be hectic R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***ISABELLE***

It had almost been a moth since Sebastian had taken her. She was trying everyday to avoid falling for him, but if she was completely honest with herself, she was failing miserably.

She was currently sitting in 'their' room. Sebastian had left a while ago. He would often leave for short periods of time, but he had been gone almost all day.

Just then, she heard a door slam and footsteps walk up the stairs and Sebastian opened the door. He looked at her and smiled. "Good evening my dear"

She just glared at him and said nothing. He pouted which made him look adorable. "Fine then. Be that way. Let's go to sleep"

She went to the bathroom and changed into a night dress, then climbed into bed. Sebastian was already there, but only in boxers. She scooted as far over as possible from him, but he reached over and pulled her flush with his bare chest. "Good night Isabelle", he murmured in her ear, makeing her shiver.

She fell asleep, wrapped in his arms.

***SEBASTIAN***

He looked at her to make sure she was asleep. She was. Carefully, he got up and crept silently down stairs to wake Rat Boy. He got there and slapped him hard to wake him. Rat Boy jerked and opened his eyes. Sebastian grinned and untied him only to shove him down into a chair. He tied him to it snugly and took a thin knife from the rack. Looking down at Rat Boy, he examined his work so far.

He was missing an ear, some teeth, and a few fingers. Sebastian smiled at him and grabbed his eyelids.

Ten minutes of beautiful screams later, Rat Boy COULDN'T miss the show Sebastian had planned. He put some silencing runes on the walls and went back upstairs.

He crawled into the bed again and slid her night dress over her head and her underwear down her legs.

He pulled back the covers to admire her milky body. The only downside was she was covered in scars. Oh well, she was a true warrior. He leaned down and took one of her dusky nipples in his mouth. To his delight, this brought a moan from her mouth.

He pinched and played with her perfect breasts untill both nipples were erect. He started to slide down her body leaving kisses on her as he went. When he got to her core, he inhaled the scent of her.

He slowly slid his tounge up her slit and reviled in her moan. He got to work.

***ISABELLE***

She woke up to something warm and wet, DOWN THERE. She recognized Sebastian's hands holding her down as she unwillingly bucked into him. She was almost screaming by now and her hands found their way into his hair.

She had an idea to piss him off enough to hopefully leave her alone and to get him back for pretty much raping her while she slept.

She was really screaming now and was withering around her back arched.

"SIMON!", she screamed as she clenched around Sebastian's fingers and tounge.

Before the trembling had stopped, she felt a hand crack across her jaw. He eyes shot open and she tried to focus on the figure above her.

She saw Sebastian's face above her looking ready to kill her right there. "YOU WILL NEVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN! AM I UNDERSTOOD?", He roared.

***SEBASTIAN***

He saw her confused and slightly scared face as she looked up at him with unfocused eyes.

"You belong to me. My snow white queen. There's no where to run so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, your just like me"

He kissed her passionately to make up for slapping her, but he really was sick of Rat Boy.

She responded and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back and sucked on her neck, making sure to leave a mark. "Who do you belong to, Isabelle?"

"Myself"

He shook his head "Just give in Isabelle. You'll have to eventually"

He sank his fangs into her neck.

She squealed in surprise but it morphed into a moan as he pulled back an licked the blood off.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard, opening her mouth to him willingly. He moved a hand down her body and slid two fingers inside her. She shuddered and lifted her hips to his hand.

He pulled back to whispered in her ear, "Beg for it"

Her eyes widened, then hardened with the challenge, "Make me", she murmured.

"Gladly"

He curled his fingers and slid two more into her. She bucked into him and threw back her head. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a toy he had gotten just for this. He pressed it to her clit and turned it on.

Isabelle squealed and lifted her head to look at him. Her back arched as he moved his fingers faster and turned up the vibrator to its highest setting.

She was close. He could sense it. She was gasping and moaning, withering and bucking.

Just as she was about to cum, he removed his fingers and the toy. Her head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. She whimpered and tried to lift her hips to him. He smiled and leaned in "Beg", he whispered.

He did the same thing again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, she broke, "PLEASE! FUCK ME, SEBASTIAN! FUCK ME!"

"As you wish"

AN: R&R. btw, who got the reference I put in there?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

***SEBASTIAN***

He quickly shed his boxers and was suddenly fully sheathed inside Isabelle. He groaned and she screamed at finally getting some relief. She clenched around him, her ams and legs wrapping around his muscular body.

He started to pound into her. He had waited for this for SO. FUCKING. LONG. Isabelle whimpered into his neck and sealed their lips. "Holy fuuuuuuuuck" she moaned.

"Say my name"

"Sebastian!", she gasped, her head rolling back on the pillow.

He reached down and grabbed her perfect globes in his large, callused hands. After what seemed like forever, he felt the familiar signs he was about to cum. Reaching down to play with her clit, he could see she was close too. Her breathing was ragged as she dragged her nails down his back, surely leaving a mark.

"Say my name", he commanded, "Scream it"

She threw back her head and screamed "AHHHHHHHH! FUCK, SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN!"

He growled as he emptied into the black haired beauty and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and flipped her around, plunging back in. They continued to make love into the early hours of the morning. When they both screamed for the last time that night, he collapsed beside her.

"I love you" she murmured. His head snapped to her,

"What?"

But she was already asleep. Just before he fell asleep himself, he heard an agonized scream, all the way from the dungeon. Smiling to himself, he gathered his queen in his arms and slept.

***TIME SKIP***

He woke up with a body wrapped around him like a teddy bear. Opening his eyes, he saw Isabelle stirring, only to hold onto him tighter. "Morning", he said, smiling as the events from last night came back to him.

"Morning", she sighed. Isabelle lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes widened when she saw his face and there was a brief panic in them, but she just shrugged and dropped her head back to his chest.

"What time is it?", she asked sleepily. He lifted his head to glance at the clock on the wall across from the bed,

"1:41"

"Shit", she murmured, but made no move to get up. "Wanna just stay in bed?"

"On one condition", Sebastian said, sliding a hand down between her legs.

Her breath caught, "Deal", she whispered, before attaching her mouth to his.

***SIMON***

Simon was trying not to cry, but with no eyelids, there wasn't really anything to stop them. He saw Sebastard pretty much rape Isabelle, and then she was begging for it. But the worst part was at the end, when she told him she loved him, he couldn't help but scream in pain and heartbreak.

He tried to fall asleep, but with them fucking and him getting live video footage of it didn't help. Simon finally fell asleep, only to wake up what seemed like an instant later. He looked at the camera and tried to squeeze his eyes shut, but that was hard when you couldn't. Isabelle was riding him and loving it.

Simon wanted to die.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***ISABELLE***

Isabelle was in the training room of the house Sebastian had. She had to get her edge back from not picking up a weapon in a month. Right now, she was throwing daggers, smirking at the satisfying thud as each found its mark. She came forward to pick up the knives and put them away, starting to do some stretches. When Isabelle heard Sebastian enter, she decided to mess with him a little and bent all the way backwards, holding it for twenty seconds. Then she took both her legs and placed them behind her head, smirking at him. Her eyes landed on the bulge in his pants and she licked her lips as she remembered last night.

She let go of her legs and stood up, looking at him questioning with her eyes why he was here. "We have an hour to get ready", he said, "We have a battle to fight. It's just a small one, somewhere in Australia, but you need to get back in shape"

Isabelle noticed how he stated it as if he expected her to fight without protest. Not that she wouldn't, it had been a while since she had seen bloodshed. As she thought this, she mentally slapped herself a few times; he was the BAD GUY killing INNOCENTS. Even though he was good in bed. She was fighting the fact that she had fallen for him, and she knew it, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to find a way to get out of this. The first step would be to get him to trust her, then she could hopefully visit Simon and find a way to escape.

Coming back to the present, she smiled up at him, "An hour can be a long time. However will we pass the time?"

Her question was answered as he came forward with a growl, pinning her to floor before she knew what was happening. His mouth descended onto hers and they rolled around the floor, fighting for dominance as their cloths flew off. Isabelle found herself on top, grinding her hips into his, making him groan. She slid her wet entrance against his length, making his fingers dig into her hips. Isabelle dipped the head into her and pulled out again. She did this a few times just to tease him. He growled, bucking his hips up, slamming into her. She gasped, giving a shudder. Isabelle began to move, bouncing on him with her head thrown back. She grinded her hips into his, his pelvic bone rubbing her clit, moaning loudly. Sebastian started to buck his hips up, grabbing her hips and slamming her hips down on his.

Isabelle's breathing became uneven as she neared climax. She dragged her nails down his chest, surly leaving marks. Her moans became high pitched and louder. He growled and pulled almost all the way out, them slammed her down, holding her there as he came, shouting her name. She moaned long and loud, collapsing on his chest. "Mine", he growled into her ear.

"Yours", she murmured. They lay there a few more minutes, before Isabelle rolled off him and reached for her cloths. "How much longer do we have?", she asked.

"Thirty minutes", he said sleepily. "I had some gear made for you. It's upstairs on our bed. Go change, I'll be there in a moment"

"Thanks", she said, standing and heading upstairs.

AN: Next chapter, battle scene


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

NOT AN UPDATE

I am dropping this story. I just don't have the inspiration to continue it, and I have a bunch of other stories to worry about anyway. So, anyone who wants to adopt it, just PM me or something


End file.
